Paradise By The Dashboard Light
by Sparky2295
Summary: After a night of amazing sex with her girlfriend Brittany in her car, Santana thinks about the very sleep-over that got them there in the first place. Rated M for smut! If you're underage, you've been warned!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf.**

**Paradise By The Dashboard Light**

Santana lied beside Brittany, in the back seats of her car, admiring her beauty. _I can't believe I was lucky enough to get Britt as my girlfriend. After all we've been through, it's still so unreal that she told me that she loved me; and let me sleep with her!_ Santana thought. As she gazed upon her beautiful girlfriend, so thought about the very sleep-over that got them there in the first place.

_**[Boy:]**_**  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night**

Santana and Brittany were doing their usual sleepover over the weekend; except for Santana wanting a little bit more than usual. Brittany was realizing this when Santana's hands decided to move lower on her body.

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
C'mon, hold on tight**

**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light**

****_**[Girl:]**_**  
Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed**

_**[Both:]**_**  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go out and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed**

_**[Boy:]**_**  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed**

**Baby don'cha hear my heart  
You got it drowing out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let you know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make you motor run**

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, Hold on tight  
C'mon, Hold on tight**

"Santana… What are you doing? I mean I should've asked this before any clothes came off, but I need to know!" Brittany breathed out after pushing Santana away for a second. "Britt, it's okay! I'm just going to make you feel good, okay?" Santana said, trying to kiss Brittany again. "Santana! No! Tell me right now, what are we doing? I mean we're not even dating or anything!" Brittany said, giving Santana a dirty look.

****

_**[Both:]**_**  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light**

**You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely**

**We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night**

"Brittany, relax! I just thought we could fool around like we usually do! That's all!" Santana replied, offended by Brittany's look. "Santana, I'm not fooling around with you anymore _**UNLESS**_ we are dating…" Brittany mumbled, trying to find her clothes on the floor. "Oh really? You're not fool around with me anymore? Even if I do this…?" Santana grinned to herself as she carefully let her fingers dance around Brittany's wet pussy lips.

****

_**[Radio Broadcast:]**_**  
OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth  
There's the wind-up, and there it is  
A line shot up the middle, look at him go  
This boy can really fly**

Santana grinned as she pleasured Brittany, knowing this was her only weakness. Brittany moaned loudly at Santana's actions, trying to cause more friction, and also starting to forget the reason they were fighting in the first place.

**He's rounding first and really turning it on now  
He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second  
The ball is bobbled out in the center  
And here's the throw and what a throw  
He's gonna slide in head first  
Here he comes, he's out  
No, wait, safe, safe at second base  
This kid really makes things happen out there  
Batter steps up to the plate  
Here's the pitch, he's going  
Amd what a jump he's got  
He's trying for third  
Here's the throw  
It's in the dirt, safe a third  
Holw cow, stolen base**

**He's taking a pretty big lead out there  
Almost daring them to pick him off  
The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted  
Bunted down the third base line  
The suicide squeeze is on  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close  
Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate  
Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it  
**

Once Santana's talented fingers worked their way all over Brittany's sex, Brittany couldn't think straight. "Oh shit, San! Right there!" Brittany moaned. Santana continued letting her fingers dance on Brittany's clit. Santana mentally grinned to herself, knowing that she did the right thing by luring Brittany back to her. _It's not like we're dating or anything! We're just having a little bit of fun, that's all!_ Santana thought to herself. As Brittany could feel herself getting more and more wet, the more she felt guilty for giving in. _God Santana feels so good tonight, but I know I shouldn't be doing this! I need Santana to love me back, and that can't happen unless I force her to tell me!_ Brittany thought to herself.

****_**[Girl:]**_**  
Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further**

**Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife**

**I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
**

Before letting Santana's fingers go into her, Brittany took a stand. "Santana stop!" Brittany suddenly said, pulling herself off of Santana already soaking fingers. "What's wrong?" Santana asked. "I'm not letting you go any further unless you tell me you love me! As in you love me more than a friend!" Brittany exclaimed. "Brittany, you know that topic is complicated! Just—here come back to bed—" "No, I'm not going or doing anything with you until you tell me how you feel Santana." Brittany said seriously.

****_**[Boy:]**_**  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning**

"Britt, let's just sleep on it and we can talk about it in the morning, okay? Just come back to bed and snuggle with me…" Santana pleaded. "No, because snuggling will lead to other things, and I'm not doing anything with you until you truthfully tell me how you feel." Brittany said throwing on some clothes and grabbing a pillow. "Where are you going? We're supposed to be having a sleep over!" Santana asked, getting a little angry. "I'm sleeping in the spare room… I'm not sleeping in the same bed as someone who won't admit to how she feels about me. I won't have sex with someone until they realize that it's not just sex; it's making love because deep down you know you love me Santana… You just don't want to admit it." Brittany told her.

****

_**[Girl:]**_**  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
And will you love me forever**

_**[Boy:]**_**  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it**

"You say I can't admit it? What about you?" Santana snapped. "I've told you a million times that I love you, Santana! I say it in the halls at school, and most importantly, I say it while we make love! I tell you everyday that I love you, but you **NEVER** tell me it back." Brittany growled. Santana sat looking at Brittany for a while, trying to think of an argument to throw at her. _Why is Brittany doing this now? Why does it matter now? If it didn't matter then, it doesn't matter now! Right?_ Santana thought to herself. Brittany knew that it mattered because they've been avoiding this conversation for a while, but no more! Santana needed to tell Brittany how she felt, no matter what it costs. "Tell me Santana, do you love me? Do you want to be with me? As in be in a relationship that has the label of being my girlfriend? See I don't care what people say or think about us being together, because since that time we first made love in the back seat of your car, Santana I really felt something for you. Like I needed for you to love me back or I would go insane and break down without you being in my arms every night for the rest of our lives together. Don't you feel the same way about me?" Brittany asked, knowing this would bring Santana over her mental edge.

****

_**[Girl:]**_**  
Will you love me forever**

_**[Boy:]**_**  
Let me sleep on it**

_**[Girl:]**__**  
**_**Will you love me forever**

Santana knew she could never get Brittany to come down from this, and her brain was going crazy with all of the things Brittany was rambling on and on about, plus what she wanted. _What did we in our past wasn't making love! It was just sex! …. Right? Brittany is totally wrong about my feelings for her! …. Right? I don't fucking know anymore!_ Santana thought to herself. Santana couldn't take her brain pulsing so hard any longer, so she spoke out. "OKAY! You want to know how I feel about you? I'll tell you!" Santana shouted furiously. Brittany looked at Santana with fear in her eyes. "I love you! I love you more than I've loved anything in the entire—planet! I can't live my life without you in it and I just need you by my side for my life or I will _**DIE!**_ Please Brittany, I love you and I need you to stay with me or I will go insane!" Santana blurted out.

****

_**[Boy:]**_**  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time  
**

Brittany just looked at Santana, knowing that her entire life has now been made. Santana continued to calm her breathing, still huffing and puffing. "P—Please… I love you… Don't leave me… I can't be without you…" Santana told her lover. Brittany was so shocked that Santana finally admitted her love for her that she couldn't move. To Santana, that was her queue to leave, so she stood up, let her tears fall her face and headed towards the door. Brittany realized she left and ran after her girl. Brittany finally caught Santana before she ran out to her car. "San, wait!" Brittany called. "No! You hate me, Britt! Why make me tell you my deepest secrets if you really hate me?" Santana cried. "Santana Lopez I could never hate you! I love you!" Brittany cried. "No! You don't!" Santana argued. Finally Brittany held Santana tight and looked her deep in the eyes. "I love you. I love you, so much… I can't let you go… Never will happen…" Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair. Santana kept trying to squirm away from Brittany, but Brittany had a tight on her.

**So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you**

Brittany looked at Santana and knew she had only one option to win Santana over. Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed her passionately. Santana wasn't too surprised by this kiss, but she had an idea Brittany would resort to this; and Brittany knew right. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, letting Brittany pick her up and letting her legs wrap around her waist. Brittany was so strong that she carried Santana back up to her room, and carefully laid her lover onto her bed, admiring her beauty. "So… What now, Pierce?" Santana asked, cockily. "Well, now it's at the point of the evening, where I rock your world…" Brittany winked. Brittany slowly took off her top and shorts, leaving just her bra and panties on. Santana began drooling, wanting to touch her. "Uh uh! No touching for you, young lady… You were very naughty up until a few minutes ago, so your punishment is letting me take care of you…" Brittany said seductively. Santana nodded and agreed to let Brittany do all the work. Brittany teasingly took off Santana's clothes, knowing it was driving her insane; but it was doing just as much to Brittany. Brittany finally decided enough was enough, lightly kissed Santana's neck, while letting her fingers get some action. While getting her neck kissed was a lot of pleasure as it is, Santana didn't expect to feel Brittany's fingers making small circles directly on her clit. Santana began to whimper, wanting more from Brittany; but Brittany knew what her plans were. Minutes later, Santana's clit was pulsing so much that she could no longer take it. "Britt, please! I need you… So bad… I'm gonna cum sooner than you want me to if you keep doing that!" Santana moaned. "Maybe I want that, Santana…" Brittany growled in her ear.

Santana nodded in agreement to what Brittany was doing. Brittany was finally satisfied with the nice sized hickey on Santana's neck, and moved quickly to her dripping sex. "Brittany please, just do something! If you don't, I will go insane—AHHH! Oh my God!" Santana moaned out as Brittany immediately started to lick fast on her clit, plus two fingers inside of her. "Oh God, Britt! You feel so fucking good!" Santana moaned, as she moved against her fingers. "See San? If you didn't agree to be my girlfriend, you wouldn't be getting any right now… Aren't you glad you agreed to be with me?" Brittany moaned against her clit. "AH! Yes! I am so incredibly happy! God right there, Britt!" Santana moaned loudly. Brittany took out her fingers, hearing a sad whimper from her love, but knew what she was going to do, would make Santana forget all about that. Before Santana had another thought, Brittany immediately began to make tight circles with her tongue on Santana's clit. Santana screamed out loudly, knowing she was about to have the best orgasm she'd ever had. Brittany held onto Santana's legs tightly, knowing she was about to cum. "Oh shit! Baby I'm—I'm cumming!" Santana screamed. "Cum for me, baby… All over my mouth…" Brittany moaned. As Santana had her orgasm, Brittany didn't stop her actions until Santana's body calmed down. Once both girls were lying beside each other again, Santana smiled. "What?" Brittany asked. "That was awesome… Thank you, Britt…" Santana said quietly. "No need to thank me; I'm suppose to take care of my girlfriend…" Brittany smiled back. Santana lightly kissed Brittany's chest, but Brittany just held Santana still. Santana looked up at Brittany in confusion. "It's okay, honey, you can repay the favor later… For now, we both need to rest… We had a long night…" Brittany told her lover as they both fell asleep.****

_**[Boy:]**_**  
It was long ago and it was far away,  
And it was so much better than it is today.**

_**[Girl:]**_**  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. **

As Santana's daydream ended, she awoke to find Brittany gazing into her eyes. "Hey you… Finally awake I see…" Santana grinned. "Yeah… Whatcha thinking about?" Brittany asked, as she snuggled into Santana's arms. "Just that perfect sleep over we had as an official couple…" Santana mumbled into Brittany's hair. "Yeah, that was perfect… Especially the multiple rounds of sex…" Brittany laughed. "You knew that was great sex!" Santana teased. "Yeah it was…" Brittany agreed. "I'm so glad you made me tell you my feelings… I'll never thank you enough for it…" Santana explained. "I know, and I'll never thank you enough for being the perfect girlfriend." Brittany said, as they both fell right back asleep.

**Well? What did you think? I hope it was good, cause I kinda had writer's block for some of it, but yeah! Hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you on the next one-shot! Read and review please!**


End file.
